musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Now Playing Preferences
Now Playing playing tracks list Choose what MusicBee does when you double click a track in the main panel. Same options for both: *'Play Now:' stops current track and starts new one(s) *'Queue Next:' adds new track next in the Playing Tracks list (overrides shuffle setting, but will place the track after any others that have been added with the same command) *'Queue Last:' adds new track to the end of the Playing Tracks list (if shuffle is turned on, it is added randomly) Choose how the Play Now command affects the Playing Tracks list. *'clear list and play selected tracks only:' clears everything in the Playing Tracks list before adding selected tracks *'clear list and play album only:' clears everything in thelist and adds the whole album of the selected track *'clear list and play all tracks:' clears everything in the list and adds all tracks from the main panel, starting playback at the first selected track **except when clicking album covers - play album only *'queue selected tracks next and play now:' inserts the selected tracks in the next queue position without removing any other tracks in the list Will empty the Playing Tracks list and current track when MusicBee starts or restarts. By default, leaves all played tracks in the Playing Tracks list until it is cleared or they are removed manually. If ticked, will leave the number of tracks you specify and clear older ones. Leaves a minimum of 1 track in the list even if 0 is entered. shuffle settings Choose how you want MusicBee to behave when Shuffle is on. *random : truly random *different/ --- /same artist: move the slider to control whether MusicBee tries to shuffle more tracks from different artists or the same artists *higher rated tracks preferred: MusicBee will play higher rated tracks more often *recently added tracks preferred: MusicBee will play newer tracks more often Will shuffle whole albums rather than single tracks. When shuffling by album, will also shuffle the order of tracks on the album. playback A few seconds after you start playback, MusicBee will go into the selected mode. *Compact Player *Mini Player Causes MusicBee to play the selected track next, if it is not the track that just finished. See this thread for more information. If ticked, choose how MusicBee marks the playing track in that context. *select track : keeps the playing track selected *color text: choose a color for the text of the playing track Displays a pop-up showing information about a track when it starts playing, which lasts for the chosen number of seconds. Untick to suppress the pop-up. Unticking this makes the pop-up appear even when MB is the active window. This controls how MusicBee will show info for the playing track in that context. Choose when MusicBee advances the skip count. By default, will advance if less than 20 seconds is played. Choose when MusicBee advances the play count. By default, will advance if more than 50% of the track is played OR if more than 4 minutes of a track is played. (If the last.fm plugin is active, this value is fixed.)